Pandora Engel
Pandora Engel D. O. B: '12th November, 1989 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single. '''Last Known Location: 'New York City, NY 'Occupation: '''CEO of Pan-American Technological Solutions, Leader of Ghost, Head of R&D for Genesis '''Power (If DNA Alternate): '''Superhuman Intelligence & Ingenious Design Personality Pan was once very much the geeky gamer girl that you'd probably expect someone with her various accolades to be. Usually the voice of reason in any conversation or debate, Pan tended to chip in with her witty and often extremely profound input at random intervals. She was very much a quirky person, who was quick to notice and accept the more unusual things about life than most normal folk. Having been playing video games since a young age and being something of a massive fangirl of various RPG and comic book series, she has a huge knowledge of supernatural and occult themes, and occasionally feels the need to relate such themes into every day life. Pan could have been considered to be a happy go lucky sort of girl. She's been extremely fortunate in her short young life, blessed with 'l33t skillz' that have made her arguably the best gamer on the planet. It would be very easy for her to get caught up in her own success and believe her own hype, but Pan has always stayed relatively down to earth, and believes that no matter how much success she manages to achieve, there will always be something else to strive for. She could be considered a bit of a perfectionist, spending hours honing her mouse and keyboard skills, constantly training her reflexes to make sure she can get that one vital headshot to win her team the round. Taking the serious with a pinch of salt, Pandora has a very developed sense of humour and can usually come out with random, yet strangely deep and clinically accurate, jokes. Nothing really seems to get her down, although it does have to be said that she's lived a relatively sheltered life and hasn't been exposed to hardship very often. She is considered by her peers to be rather charismatic for a 'geek' and is often looked to for leadership during team games. Her encyclopedia-like knowledge of every game she plays ensures that she always has the right answer to any question. Due to her favourite past time of gaming, and it's subsequent role as her profession, Pandora thinks, talks, and acts fast. She does not necessarily get bored easily, having spent many in-game hours spent crouched behind a crate with a sniper rifle, waiting for an enemy to pop up in a window somewhere. However, she does like to get to the point sooner rather than later, and her patience does have it's limits. Some people might find her train of thought to be difficult to follow at times, such is the complexity of her logical mind. However, most find it's better to just trust in what she says, since Pan rarely allows any situation, either in a game or real life, get the better of her. Since her superhuman intellect has developed, Pandora's personality has changed significantly. She often seems cold and detached during conversations due to her ascended thought process. Her world has become much more serious since she formed Pan-American Technological Solutions. Although she is still herself underneath her cold exterior, it is clear that she has grown up very, very quickly. History 'Family Relations: Pandora comes from a relatively small, but rather prominent family. Her grandfather on her fathers side, Alfred Engel, moved along with her grandmother, Eva, to the United States during the years running up to World War Two. The pair were very young at the time, not even in their late teens, and had decided to make a break for it. Nazi Germany did not look a particularly exciting prospect for a couple of liberal minded kids who cared more about love and peace than they did about ethnicity and ideology. The pair married when they were eighteen, and settled down in a nice apartment in the Big Apple, leaving their life in Germany behind them. The couple did not have a child until relatively late in their lives, and Pan's father, Hans, was born in the late 60s. He, like his daughter in the future, possessed a brilliant mind and found his brain naturally leaning towards logic and puzzles. He grew up fast and attended the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, which he graduated from with full honours, finishing with a degree in Astrophysics and Space Engineering. It was there that he met his future wife, Niamh Shannon, a fiery Irish-American redhead with a huge passion for marine biology, and a considerable passion for just about everything else in her life, too. The pair were intellectual heavyweights and, despite Hans having a rather shy nature, they clicked and were drawn to each other immediately. Pan's brother was born four years before her. The boy, named Patrick, was blessed with his mother's Irish complexion and red hair, but possessed a similar intelligence to his father. He naturally leaned towards law as he grew up, and is currently making his name as an increasingly successful lawyer with a powerful firm in Los Angeles. When Pandora was born, there was much expected of her. By all accounts, she was a genius, her IQ being off the charts when she was tested as a child. But as it happened, Pandora's natural inclination was towards the modern world and technology, but that didn't necessarily involve satellites and space travel like her father might have hoped.. 'Story To Date:' From an extremely early age, Pandora showed an extraordinary aptitude for computers. As her intelligence rapidly developed, Pan's father felt the need to introduce her to a computer when she was only two years old. A clunky machine at the time, barely functional, Pandora was captivated by it immediately. She would spend hours sitting there beside the keyboard, poking at buttons and trying her best to make things happen. Soon, she learned what each button actually did and figured out that hitting them in the right combinations could make very interesting things happen. What may seem like simple logic to some, is rather misleading, you have to remember that she was only two years old at the time! Being able to use a computer at such a young age is very impressive! By the time she was three, she had already learned survival-level German along with a significant amount of vocabulary from various other languages. Although she was encouraged to read, and she did so constantly, Pandora found the standard reading material that she'd been provided with to be a tad boring. She didn't find anything really complex or exciting about math, languages, and old poetry. What really captivated Pandora's three year old mind was the games that some of her friends were playing, on their Super Nintendos, and various other primitive games consoles of the day. You could read a story about an old man pondering the meaning of life, but could you make him dodge Bowsers fireballs? Could you squish evil mushroom soldiers, and save the Princess? No! But you could, if you played videogames. At her insistence, Pandora was provided with her own computer system, as well as several games consoles. The SNES became her console of choice, and she spent hours glued to the television screen, playing every game she got her hands on until she had completed it. Then, she often went back and completed them again, just for the sake of it. By the time she was four years old, she'd taken apart and rebuilt the computer she had been given, and decided that it wasn't quite good enough. She wanted something better, something that wasn't quite as slow! Borrowing some of the newer NASA hardware, Hans provided Pan with everything she needed to build her own system. After studying various blueprints, and banging parts together for a good two months, Pandora finally succeeded in building her first gaming rig. It was a thing of beauty at the time, even though there was a horrendously limited amount of computer games available. Still, using this primitive gaming machine, Pandora had her first taste of computer gaming. It was a totally different beast from console gaming, but there was much to be liked about it. The keyboard and mouse offered a different perspective on things. Her intellectual development continued at a rapid rate and it was decided that there was no point in entering her into public school. There was a fear that, like many child prodigies, she would suffer from feelings of social isolation. Such fears were later proven to be nonsense, but that didn't stop her parents from hiring various private tutors to educate her about the world and everything there was to know about it. Physics, chemistry, math, more foreign languages than you could shake a stick at.. Pan's mind was filled with a whole lot of useless junk that she didn't really care about. Every day when her lessons finished, the only thing she had in her head, was playing the newest game. Her appetite for gaming was insatiable, and she regularly had her parents buy her the latest releases. Thankfully, with Hans and Niamh both earning huge salaries with their prominent scientific work, they could more than afford to feed her habit. The years seemed to tick by, and each year brought with it a huge amount of excitement. Technology was suddenly evolving. Microsoft brought out Windows, and the world of computers changed dramatically! 3D Graphics soon became a reality, and all of a sudden, Sony had released the Playstation. For an avid fan of gaming and technology, Pandora was in heaven. Her teenage years went by in a steady rhythm of private tuition followed by gaming, and much extra curricular activity in the form of movie and comic book reading. Pan may have been blessed with the logical gifts of her father, but she had a curious fusion of her mother's passion and her grandfather's imagination to temper the raw power of her intellect. Whilst much of what she learned was actually quite useful, the older and more mature she got, she still harboured a strong desire to play games. Not only because they were fun to play, but because she was getting rather good at them. In her early teens, little did her parents know, but Pandora made a considerable amount of 'pocket money' on a regular basis by consistently beating high scores set in a local gaming arcade! After finally finishing the rigorous private tuition course that had been set for her throughout her adolescence, Pandora passed her SATs with an unprecedented score, although she didn't take an awful lot of pride in her accomplishment. Doing a silly test and scoring high was nothing compared to setting a new kill/death ratio on CS 1.6! Pan's life existed in a quiet, peaceful equilibrium. On the one half, she was a brilliant academic with the world supposedly at her feet, and on the other, she was a cyber geek with online gaming at her fingertips. And she was getting good. Very good! She heard of a guy called Fatal1ty, a professional gamer, and things began to make sense. Sure, she agreed to attend MIT like her father before her, but that didn't mean she couldn't become a professional gamer at the same time. Her rise to 'fame' of sorts began when she started MIT. Only sixteen years of age at the time and one of the youngest alumni they'd ever had, much was made of Pandora, the girl genius with the notable parents and slick, super lawyer for a brother. However, her fellow students found something much more interesting to admire about her, when they began to hold regular LAN tournaments. Usually attended only by socially inept males, nobody expected a very enthusiastic Pandora to turn up, complete with the latest gaming apparel and running a system that put every gaming rig in the state to shame. After slaughtering the resident gaming nerds at MIT on a regular basis, as well as making a name for herself in the online clan scene, it was only a matter of time until Pan was picked up by sponsors. Attractive, intelligent, and a GIRL? She was the perfect marketing vehicle. Gaming companies had been trying to get girls into games since the 90s, and now they had essentially the perfect poster child. Pandora didn't exactly care about the politics behind it, she just liked the fact that she was getting paid to do what she loved, kicking ass in a virtual world. Since graduating MIT when she was 19, she's had a whole lot more time on her hands to play than she had in the past, and has been consolidating her skills at various tournaments across the globe. Playing a multitude of games, Pandora is widely regarded as the most complete gamer on the planet, capable of dominating in almost any genre. The world of basement dwelling geeks with their l33t speak and internet memes bows at the feet of Pandora. The gaming simplicity of her life rapidly changed upon Pandora developing her powers. A message from the future warned of a coming holocaust against those with abilities like herself, creating a prophecy of sorts that Pandora would be the one to prevent it. Since then she has formed a bioengineering corporation known as Pan-American Technological Solutions (Also called Pantech), a front for a top secret anti-terrorist organisation known only as Ghost. She hopes to put an end to extremism in the world and restore balance, by any means necessary. Miscellaneous 'Theme Songs:' *Do You Wanna Date My Avatar? by The Guild '' *GHOST ''by GACKT *Time Is Running Out by Muse 'Trackers': *Pandora's Thread Tracker Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)